


Because I love you.

by Aliensandcryptids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensandcryptids/pseuds/Aliensandcryptids
Summary: Gavin is having a hard time with his feelings for Niles. Once Niles starts catching up with and old friend Gavin has to deal with those feelings. He isn't jealous.  Is he?
Relationships: Background hank anderson/ connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Reed900WinterGiftExchange19





	Because I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!! Here's my fic for the Reed900Wintergiftexchange for my lovely giftee Ren. Hope you enjoyed!!

Gv200 or otherwise known as Gavin stared at his human partner Niles as they went through the case files. The two had started off rocky with Niles absolutely refusing to be partnered with an android and Gavin giving him an attitude every chance he had. Soon the two started to become closer. Gavin felt as if he found a place he belonged and Niles felt as if he finally got his life back together. 

"This still doesn't make any sense" Niles said with a sigh as slumped back into his chair.

Gavin simply gave him a shrug "Well it has to be something"

Niles only glared at the android drank his coffee.

"I'm sure you'll find something out...meatbag"

Niles gave him another glare "Watch it,tincan" he said, although it lacked the same bite that it use too. Like his brother Niles used to dislike androids. Although Connor had a different, more justified reason. Soon he was partnered with the HK800 Hank and like Niles Connor began to change his mind. Although Niles was greatly sure that Connor had a more than platonic relationship going on with Hank but chose to not say anything.

"Hey Niles" 

Niles looked up and saw a man with tanned skin and bright brown eyes standing at his desk.

"Oh Hey, Lewis" Niles said brightly, "What's going on?"

"Well I wanted to stop by a see how you were. We barely get to talk anymore" Lewis said with a chuckle.

Niles rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment "Shit. Sorry about that"

"Nah S'fine. I know you're busy"

Gavin simply just watched and listened as the two humans caught up.

"So how's Connor?"

"Still a workaholic" Niles sighed, "But luckily he has someone to make sure he doesn't overwork himself"

"I see" Lewis said as he looked over at Connor's desk, "I see you have an android as well"

"Yeah. This is Gavin. He's an ass but he makes a pretty good partner" 

"Oh fuck you" Gavin said flipping Niles off.

"Well it was nice catching up with you" Lewis said.

"You too" Niles replied.

Lewis gave Niles another wave and made his way out the door.

"So what the fuck was that about? Who was that?"

"Lewis. He's an old friend of mine" Niles turned back in his chair and focused in his screen.

"Seemed a little more than friendly" Gavin said hopping up to sit on the desk.

"What's wrong? You jealous?" Niles said in a jokingly.

"What?! No I'm not jealous!" 

"Sure. If you say so" 

Gavin just huffed and turned back to focusing on his screen. He wasn't really jealous. Was he?

Fowler had told them about a lead on a case. A woman spotted an android covered in blue blood running into a nearby storage center. The two drove to crime scene and Gavin tried not to let what Niles said get to him. 

Once at the scene two started investigated. The victim had been beaten to bloody pulp. He had android blood and human blood covering him. 

"Looks like he didn't go far" Niles said. 

Gavin followed the trail and ended up at storage center hidden off from the rest. Inside he could hear faint rustling.

"Stay back" he said as he grabbed the handle and slowly opened to storage unit. Immediately the android- an AX400 - lunged at him. She was fast but so was Gavin. She swung at him but Gavin dodged her attacks. All but one that hit his left shoulder. 

"Shit!" He swore as he managed to pin her down. She started hitting and punching but to no avail. After a few minutes of struggling Gavin pressed her temple where her LED would be and forced her into standby. He let out a sigh of relief as her body went still.

"Gavin! You alright?" 

"I'm fine" Gavin said as he helped the other officers carry her to the squad car"

"Good job, tincan" Niles said patting Gavin on his good shoulder.

"Thanks,meatbag" Gavin said with a grin. 

Suddenly Niles phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello? Oh, Hey Lewis" 

Gavin's smile immediately began to falter.

"Yeah we just finished a case. No sure I'd love to hang out. Later on sounds good" 

Gavin balled his hands into fist. He only met Lewis once but he already disliked him. He got back into the sqaud car and waited for Niles to finish his phone conversation.

Back at the station Gavin was looking through case files while his partner was getting coffee. He didn't know why he cared so much. Yeah he and Niles had gotten close but they were only friends. Plus he was happy for Niles. Or at least that's what Gavin kept telling himself. 

Each time Lewis came to the DPD he and Niles would talk. Which would lead to jokes which would lead to flirting. It was fine. Gavin didn't care. After the sixth or 7th time (Yes Gavin was keeping count) he decided to find out more about Lewis.

"Hey" Gavin said walking up to Connor's desk. 

"Hey yourself" Connor said putting down his coffee.

"I need you to tell me about this Lewis guy"

Connor raised an eyebrow "What for?" 

"Just... For research"

Connor looked at Hank and then over to Gavin "Well he and Niles go way back. Like since elementary. He was a hockey player and every girl wanted him"

"Every girl?" Gavin repeated.

"Yep. He and Gavin were really close. Almost inseparable. I always teased him because I knew he liked Niles. Told him to make his move but he was too shy"

Gavin felt a knot growing in his stomach. His spun from yellow to a deep crimson red.

"You OK,Gavin?" Hank asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for telling me this" Gavin made his way back to his desk and sat down. He thought talking to Connor would help but it only made it worse. 

Once Gavin got back to Niles place he flopped down on the couch. He didn't care. He was happy for Niles. So why does it hurt? Why does he want to punch Lewis in the face? Why is it can't explain how he feels?

ɪᴍɴᴏᴛᴊᴇᴀʟᴏᴜsɪᴍɴᴏᴛᴊᴇᴀʟᴏᴜsɪᴍɴᴏᴛᴊᴇᴀʟᴏᴜsɪᴍɴᴏᴛᴊᴇᴀʟᴏᴜsɪᴍɴᴏᴛᴊᴇᴀʟᴏᴜsɪᴍɴᴏᴛᴊᴇᴀʟᴏᴜs

The text starts filling his view to the point that it's unbearable and Gavin blinks it away. He hears the sound of the door opening and Niles voice calling 

"Hey Gav I'm home!"

Gavin does say anything. He just keeps thinking about his feelings for the detective.

"Gavin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Something's wrong"

"I said it's nothing!" Gavin snapped. But the look on the Niles' face immediately makes him regret it.

"Well fine" Niles said going to the bedroom, "I have to go anyways Lewis is taking me out for lunch"

"Well good for you" Gavin said sarcastically.

"It's a very fancy place. The food is great"

"Great!" Gavin bites.

Niles comes stomping into the room "Alright, what's your problem?"

"Nothing" Gavin said.

"You've been acting like more of an ass lately and I wanna know why"

Gavin stood up "for fuck's sake I said it's nothing"

"Bullshit" Niles gritted out "You wouldn't be acting this if it was. Tell me what's wrong Gavin"

Gavin just sat and thought. why did he feel like this? Why was he so angry? Why wasn't he happy for Niles. He thought about all the times they had been together. The times they laughed, how they had protected each other, how Niles let him into his home, how close they had gotten.

"Well?" Niles said suddenly.

If Gavin wasn't jealous. Then why was he acting like this? It's because he was. He was jealous. And because...

"Gavin, for fuck's sake answer me!"

"It's because I love you!" Gavin spat.

The room suddenly went quiet. Neither Gavin nor Niles said anything. Just room was silent. 

"What?" Niles asked thinking he has heard the android wrong.

"I said 'it's because I love you'

So Niles didn't hear him wrong.

" I have for a while but I didn't know if you would feel the same. You were right before. I was jealous but I didn't want to admit it.

Niles didn't say anything. He just stood in utter shock at the revelation.

Gavin felt as he messed up. He fucked up and now Niles was never gonna talk to him again. Maybe even kick him out. 

"I'm sorry" Gavin said quietly, "I- I should go. I know that you don't feel the same wa-"

But before he could finish the sentence Niles grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug. Gavin froze up before he hugged back..

"Gavin.. I love you too"

Gavin's eyes went wide with shock "Y- You do?"

Niles pulled away and nodded with a smile "I have for a while but I didn't know if you felt the same. That's why I agreed to go out with Lewis. I thought I should move on"

Gavin chuckled "Looks like we're both a couple of idiots huh?"

"Well you more than me" Niles said with laugh earing him a playful punch from the android.

"So what about Lewis?"

Niles thought for a few minutes. "I'll call him and tell him that the date is off. He'll understand"

Gavin smiled and leaned in to softly place his lips against Niles'. Niles closed his eyes wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist. They were finally together and they planned on making the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed Ren! Come yell into the void with me on twitter! @himbohank


End file.
